An Unlikely Source
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: After Sam and Dean defeat a leprechaun, the pot of gold is rightfully theirs. However, the boys are rarely that lucky...in reponse to the Guild of the Fantastic Quill's St. Patrick's Day Challenge. Slight Xover with Harry Potter...but not really.


A/N- This little thing is my fan fiction response to the Guild of the Fantastic Quill's Saint Patrick's Day Challenge. The word prompts used were "leprechaun" and "snake(s)." You must also have used the word "green."

Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or any related character. Makin' no money off of this! I also don't own anything related to Harry Potter. That all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**An Unlikely Source**

"Got him!" Sam shouted, igniting the flame-torch.

"Whoa!" Dean cried out as he relinquished his hold on the now aflame creature.

The Winchester brothers had spent a week, a whole week, in their current town tracking down what was soon to be a pile of ash. It _had_ been a green-clad leprechaun. A green-clad leprechaun that the boys had had to fight through a whole lair full of snakes to get to and flambé.

"Well…that's done," Sam said, standing over the pile of ash.

He jumped as Dean suddenly clapped his hands together and rubbed them mischievously. Sam's eyes narrowed worriedly at his brother.

"What?" he asked, drawing out the word.

"A pot of gold, Sammy! A whole pot! We've got it all to ourselves, Sam!" he cried, making his way to the back of the lair—which was an abandoned home out in the middle of nowhere.

There, on a pieced together raised platform, was a black cauldron filled to the brim with gold coins. Dean hovered over it, his eyes wide like a kid in a candy store.

"Help me lug this out to the car, Sam," he said, trying to lift it. "Let's get some beer!"

Sam shook his head, reluctantly taking the other side of the cauldron.

"Beer, Dean? You've got a whole damn pot of gold, and the first thing you can think to buy is a _beer_?"

Dean shrugged as the two slowly made their way to the backseat of the Impala. Dean lowered his half of the cauldron to ground, causing his brother to groan and bend to avoid falling over. He opened up the back door on the driver's side.

"Besides," Sam continued as they safely tucked their findings inside the car. "I read in one source that leprechaun gold disappears after a certain amount of time."

"That's bull. Let's go, Sammy. Fun times ahead!"

…………………

Two days later, the brothers were roaring down a country road, Metallica's greatest hits blaring on the radio. Dean, whose goofy grin had been plastered on his face since they had found the pot, stared dreamily out of the windshield. Sam was slumped down in the passenger's seat, his head resting on his window. All in a flash, Dean's smile vanished, and he screeched the Impala to the side of the road. Sam whirled on him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"My gold!" Dean cried, leaping out and throwing open the back door. "It's gone!"

Sam whirled in his seat. It was true. The once full cauldron was now bare, not even a glimmer to show evidence to its previous contents.

"She was right," Sam muttered, staring intently at the pot. "I wonder how she knew? Maybe she's a hunter as well…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes found his brother's, then quickly—and deliberately—lost them again.

"Nothing. Never mind."

Dean's eyes narrowed, boring a hole into his younger brother's forehead.

"Who was your source?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sam said nothing, but did decide to meet Dean's eyes again.

"Who was it?"

"It was…um…J. K. Rowling," Sam said, coughing through the name.

"J. K. Rowling?"

"Uh-huh."

Dean tapped his foot. Then, climbing back into the driver's seat, he stared at his brother.

"Wait. Didn't she write those…uh, books? Those _kids'_ books? Sammy, you haven't read Harry Potter…have you?"

"Just drive, okay, Dean. And just forget about our vanishing wealth," Sam snapped, glaring out of the windshield.

Dean laughed, hitting the steering wheel.

"Making fun of you for forever, Sam. Count on it, Potter boy!" he announced, pulling the Impala back onto the road.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, just a short little humor piece. It was just meant for a quick laugh. Please review!


End file.
